Funding Opportunity ? RFA-FD-15-021: Implementation of the Animal Feed Regulatory program Standards (AFRPS) (U18) Competition B Applicant: State of Tennessee, Department of Agriculture, Consumer & Industry Services Division PHS 398 Research Plan Project Summary The intent of this project is to advance efforts for a nationally integrated food safety system by achieving and maintaining conformance with the Federal Animal Feed Regulatory program Standards (AFRPS) and achieve accreditation with ISO/IEC 17025:2005. The sections of the Tennessee Department of Agriculture, Consumer and Industry Services Division (CIS) that will be the focus of this project will include the Agricultural Inputs section (Ag Inputs), responsible for regulatory oversight of animal feed firms in the State and the supporting Technical Services Laboratory (TSL). CIS intends to accomplish the goals of this project by adding a Feed Program Specialist and a Field Quality Manager (Ag Inputs) and an Assistant Quality Assurance Manager and a Level II Chemist (TSL) to ensure adequate staffing is available to accomplish project goals and participate in Cooperative Agreement activities. Support awarded would also go toward needed equipment for both Ag Inputs and TSL; ensuring equipment is current and fit for use and expanding the scope of capabilities for both sections. Conformance with these standards will improve consistency across Federal, State and local regulatory programs and facilitate cooperative efforts to reduce animal food related hazards in facilities that manufacture, process, pack, or hold animal foods. Building trust with other agencies in the methods and procedures used by CIS through participation in nationally recognized programs will provide the opportunity to take a more active role in the developing an Integrated Food Safety System for the U.S. Ultimately, better integration and sharing of information will provide the opportunity to respond proactively, rather than reactively, as risks to the animal food supply are identified.